The present invention relates to the reconstruction of an analogue signal from a digitized version of the signal, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for horizontal and vertical contour correction of a digitized analogue signal. Preferably the signal is a television video signal.
From "BBC Report BBC RD 1978/10" a digital aperture correction is already known which is, however, relatively expensive since steep digital low pass filters are used which require high scanning frequencies. Moreover, the production of the filters required for that purpose is not flexible enough. Further, an additional deterioration in the signal-to-noise ratio occurs due to an additional correction signal branch.